Eastern Motif
Let's celebrate spring with a little quest! Samantha's back to visit your city: help her get some things done and get a set of gifts. 'Requirements:' Level 20 'No timers! ' You have 6 days to complete all the tasks. 'Rewards:' *Japanese Apartments (350 , 1 and 1 every 4 hours) *Decor set (Tree with Red Lanterns + Lily Pond + Crane). *20 Sc-eastern-motif-start.PNG sc-eastern-motif-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-eastern-motif-reward1.PNG sc-eastern-motif-reward2.PNG There are two different task chains for different players (#1 for levels 20-49 and #2 for levels 50+) 'Quest Steps:' Levels 20-49= sc-eastern-motif1-Low.PNG|Gastronomic Adventure 1 sc-eastern-motif2-Low.PNG|Gastronomic Adventure 2 Sc-eastern-motif3-Low.png|Gastronomic Adventure 3 sc-eastern-motif4-Low.PNG|Gastronomic Adventure 4 sc-eastern-motif5-Low.PNG|Gastronomic Adventure 5 sc-eastern-motif6-Low.PNG|Gastronomic Adventure 6 sc-eastern-motif7-Low.PNG|Gastronomic Adventure 7 Eastern motif/Gastronomic Adventure I *Collect 10 Cinnamon Sticks (Bakery) *Collect 15 Bags of Flour (Bistro - drop 1-3 at a time) *Grow 30 Crops of Strawberry (Farm - 5m) Eastern motif/Gastronomic Adventure II *Collect 9 Hair Curlers (Hostel) *Collect 14 Bobble Hats (Family House) *Collect 12 Whisks (Mansion) Eastern motif/Gastronomic Adventure III *Collect 10 Pairs of Shoes (Shoe Shop) *Collect 7 Umbrellas (Subway Station) *Collect 6 Warm Jackets (Premium Cottage) Eastern motif/Gastronomic Adventure IV *Collect 2 Tuna Fishes (Sushi Bar) *Collect 14 Spices (Wok cafe - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 9 Cranberries (Colonial House, Pumpkin Cottage, Halloween Cottage - do not drop every time) Eastern motif/Gastronomic Adventure V *Collect 3 Memory Drinks (Drugstore) *Collect 15 Mint Leaves (Convenience Store) *Collect 5 Packs of Camomile Tea (Ask friends) Eastern motif/Gastronomic Adventure VI *Collect 4 Bottles of Syrup (Candy Factory - Cherry Cupcake, Toffee apple, Cherry pie, Choco-log, Cake with berries, Chocolate, Eclair, Honey pie, Cheesecake) *Collect 10 Strawberry Cocktails (Pub) *Hand out 9 Hibiscus Flowers (Coffee House) Eastern motif/Gastronomic Adventure VII *Collect 7 Keyrings (Shopping Center) *Collect 14 Booklets (Textile Factory - Denim - 1h) *Collect 20 Backpacks (Summer House) |-|Levels 50+= sc-eastern-motif1.PNG|Eastern Motif 1 sc-eastern-motif2.PNG|Eastern Motif 2 sc-eastern-motif3.PNG|Eastern Motif 3 sc-eastern-motif4.PNG|Eastern Motif 4 sc-eastern-motif5.PNG|Eastern Motif 5 sc-eastern-motif6.PNG|Eastern Motif 6 sc-eastern-motif7.PNG|Eastern Motif 7 Eastern motif I *Collect 20 Newspapers (Subway Station) *Collect 9 Clutch Bags (Hotel) *Collect 4 Books (School) Eastern motif II *Collect 28 Pencils (Stationery Shop) *Collect 9 Scribe Compasses (Country Cottage, Wooden House) *Collect 10 Plans (Ask friends) Eastern motif III *Collect 13 Portions of Rice (Eastern House, Japanese Apartments, House with a Pond, House with a Watermill) *Collect 60 Carrots (Summer House) *Grow 45 Crops of Yellow peppers (Farm - 4h) Eastern motif IV *Collect 14 Nets (Japanese Apartments - drop 2 at a time) *Collect 80 Bags of Flour (Bistro - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 4 Lucky Coins (Guardian of the Valley - drop 1-2 at a time) Eastern motif V *Collect 47 Lotus Flowers (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 13 Crystal Balls (House with a Pond) *Collect 3 Folding Notepads (Press Center) Eastern motif VI *Collect 43 Ring Cakes (Bakery) *Collect 10 Hot Chocolates (Samantha’s Cafe) *Collect 47 Spices (Wok Cafe - drop 1-3 at a time) Eastern motif VII *Collect 16 Rowan Sprigs (House with a Watermill) *Train 3 (University) *Collect 12 Japanese Tiles (Ask friends) by BlackRoseShelli - 09:30, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Category:Quests Category:Split Level Quest Category:Season Change Quest